One In A Million
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: Well, it's Valentines Day, and this guy has something BIG for his girlfriend. What is it?
1. Chapter 1

_10:45 AM-February 14, 2011_

"Great, Valentines Day," Haylie said as she got out of her hotel room bed wearing a white tank top and black sweat pants and walked out into the main room of the hotel to basically see a box of chocolates and a box beside it with a note. Haylie walked over to the table, grabbed a note and it stated.

_Hey, srry I'm not there =(, ur bro actually wanted me to  
pick out something for Sabrina or something xD  
but I hope you like the chocolate and the box that might be in front of u  
and Happy Valentines Day!_

Haylie smiled at that note, placed it down, picked up the box and sat on the couch, opened the box and her jaw dropped. It was a diamond necklace with the date _09.19.10 _in diamond. It was really cute, knowing that he got her a necklace with the date that they officially became boyfriend/girlfriend, man Haylie could remember they day like it was yesterday.

_**September 19, 2010-Chicago, Illinois-Night of Champions**_

_It was Night of Champions—the night that every championship was on the line for the night, and the Unification for the Divas and Women's Championships was no exception. _

_Currently getting ready for the Unification match was Raws Divas Champion Haylie as she was in her locker room that she occasionally shared with Sydney getting ready for her match._

"_I can't believe you're going to be making history tonight," Sydney said._

"_Same," Haylie said with a smile on her face as she was placing her hair in a pony tail. For her match she was facing Smackdowns Women's Champion Michelle McCool—and at this point, Haylie's not glad that she's facing LayCool in a 2 on 1 handicap match, but at least when Michelle tries to escape the match, we got the Lumberjills that are in the form of all of the Raw and Smackdown Divas._

_When Haylie was done, she sat on the couch beside her best friend as they were watching the PPV, and up next was the United States Championship match._

"_Who did you want to win the match again?" Haylie asked._

"_Bryan for the obvious reason that I don't want Mike parading around with the United States belt any longer," Sydney replied. "You?"_

"_Bryan," Haylie said. "Well basically for the same reasons as you," She said with a smile on her face._

_The most important thing that she hasn't told anyone was that since his run in NXT overtime, Haylie had developed some kind of crush towards him, but she was afraid to tell her friends because they might laugh at her for her choice of guys, and she was afraid to tell _him _for the reasons that he might be eliminated from the competition, or he just didn't want to date her in general._

_A few minutes later into the match, Bryan locked in the LeBelle Lock on Mike and then a few minutes later, Mike tapped out._

"_Here is your winner and the NEW United States Champion Daniel Bryan!"_

"_Glad that he's the new US Champion, we need a fresh face for that belt," Haylie commented._

"_Yeah, if Mike would've retained the belt, I would've literally asked Alison for a match with him for the belt and actually try and win it because that's how much I hate him as the champion," Sydney said as Haylie got up and grabbed her championship belt. "Where you going?"_

"_My match is next," Haylie said as she walked out of the room._

"_Good luck!" Sydney yelled out for her best friend._

_When Haylie was walking to the gorilla position, she met up with Bryan, then Haylie said, "Congrats on winning the US belt Bryan," Then hugged him,_

"_Thanks," Bryan said hugging Haylie back. When they both let go, Bryan said, "Good luck in your match,"_

"_Thanks," Haylie said with a smile on her face before continuing her way to the gorilla position._

"_Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the WWE Divas!"_

_The Divas theme song started up as all the WWE Divas from both Raw and Smackdown came down to the ring with some reaction from the audience. When they surrounded the ring, the announcer continued._

"_This Divas match is scheduled for one fall and its for the new Unified WWE Divas and Womens Championship. Introducing first, from Palatka, Florida she is the Womens Champion Michelle McCool!"_

_**You're not enough for me (Oh no no)  
Just another man in love with me (Just another man, ooh)  
Gotta open up your eyes and see (hey hey, oh well)  
You're not enough for me (oh no)**_

_Michelle's theme started as she was doing her normal entrance to the ring. When she entered the ring, she did what she normally did then Haylie's theme started._

_**There's a place downtown  
Where the freaks all come around  
It's a hole in the wall  
It's a dirty free for all**_

"_and her opponent, from Long Island, New York she is the Divas Champion Haylie Trudel!"_

**Take it Off **_by _**Ke$ha **_started as Haylie made her entrance to the ring wearing a Born Famous Couture Purple and Black Triangle Stud Tank Top, Tripp Black Chains Pocket Pants, Converse Chuck Taylor All Star Black and Blue High Tops with the Divas Championship on her stomach. When she entered the ring, she threw the peace sign, handed the ref her championship and after he held it high for the WWE Universe can see, he signalled for the bell to ring for the match to start._

**FF Towards the End**

_When it came close to the end of the match, Haylie pulled off Surgical Free to get the one two three on the Florida native._

"_Here is your winner and NEW Unified Divas Champion Haylie Trudel!"_

_When she was announced the winner, she was celebrating in the ring, and when the ref handed her the Divas and Womens Championship, Haylie held them proudly in the air before headed to the back._

_Before she was fully to her locker room where she was met up with Bryan once again. "Hey, congrats on your win," He said basically returning the favour by what Haylie said to him after his match._

"_Thanks," Haylie said._

"_Listen, can I ask you something?" Bryan asked._

"_Sure, what's up?" Haylie asked._

"_Well, first I got to say that you're one of the most beautiful girls that I've ever come across in a very long time, you're also nice, sweet, original and just very…unique," Bryan started._

_Haylie laughed a little bit before saying, "Thanks,"_

"_Anyways, just to cut to the chase," Bryan continued then started to kiss Haylie for a few minutes before letting go and asking , "Do you want to go out with me?" He asked. _

_Haylie was silent before nodding her head and said, "Yes,"_

Haylie was brought back to reality when she heard a few knocks on the door. Haylie got up off the couch and opened the door to see her sister in law Sabrina. "Bri-Bri!" Haylie said as she hugged her and literally dragged her in the room. "Happy Valentines Day," She said as she let go of her.

"Happy V-Day Haylie," Sabrina said then noticed the necklace the chocolates on the table. "Bryan gave you that?" She asked pointing to the things on the table.

"Yeah, you like the necklace?" Haylie asked as she picked up the necklace and handed it to Sabrina. The Miami native looked at the necklace carefully before handing it back to Haylie then saying, "That is fucking cute. What does 09-19-10 stand for again?" She asked.

"That was the day that me and him started dating," Haylie said.

"Aww that's cute, he's definitely a keeper," Sabrina commented.

"So what did Josh got you?" Haylie asked.

"It was a photo of us at our wedding but in a gold photo frame with the words _'Sabrina and Josh' _written on the top part of the frame, and at the bottom _Jan. 1/2009," _Sabrina said.

"Aww that's sweet," Haylie said.

"But that's not it, on the back of photo, he actually put the words: _'If I know what love is, it is because of you,'," _Sabrina said.

"Awwhe," Haylie cooed. "I swear my brother is like a freaking mushy freak if he's just with you," She added.

"Yeah, he is," Sabrina said as she smiled.

"What did _you _get for Josh?" Haylie asked.

"Well since you guys were on the road when this happened, but Faith had actually taken her first steps and spoke her first words at the same time and I actually got in on video and got it on DVD and gave it to Josh," Sabrina said.

"Awwhe, what'd she say?" Haylie asked.

"Her exact words were 'Dadda. Come home'," Sabrina said.

"Double awwhe," Haylie said.

"Wanna go shopping?" Sabrina offered.

"Sure," Haylie said as her and Sabrina exited the hotel room.

**.x.**

"So let me get this straight," Josh started. "You want to propose to Haylie?"

Him and Bryan were at some jewerly shop and they were checking out the rings—or to be exact possible engagement rings.

"Yeah—your sister's a girl that I feel that I wanna spend the rest of my life with," Bryan said.

"Well at least you're going to be a great guy to be with her, better than the other asses that she dated previously," Josh said.

"What do you mean?" Bryan asked.

"One time, she's was 10 and I was obviously 14, I figured out that she was dating this guy named Jack, he looked like he was a nice guy, but when I figured out that he was literally cheating on her, I literally put him a coma," Josh said with a light laugh.

"You put a 10 year old kid in a coma because he literally cheated on Haylie?" Bryan asked.

"What? I care bout her," Josh said trying to defend himself, then he ended up laying his eyes on a ring. "Hey? How 'bout this ring?" He offered. Bryan looked at what he was looking at and it was a ring with a diamond center with two diamond sidestones beside the diamond center.

"That is perfect, matches Haylie perfectly," Bryan said.

"Hold on, excuse me ma'am?" Josh asked the woman not to far away from them.

"Yes, how may I help you gentlemen?" The woman asked as she walked to the two WWE Superstars.

"Yes, is it possible to get some engravings on that ring?" Josh asked as he pointed to the ring he pointed out to Bryan a while ago.

"Yeah, what's it for?" The woman asked.

"It's a ring that he wants to use to propose to his girlfriend," Josh said pointing to Bryan.

"Aww how sweet, now, what would you like on the ring?" The woman asked as she took out a small pad of paper and a pen.

"Could it please say 'I found love, and love was you'?" Bryan asked.

The woman wrote it down before saying, "Sure. It'll be done in a few," Then she grabbed the ring that the engraving was going to be on and walked away.

**.x.**

"So you telling me that Faith is now talking?" Haylie asked as her and Sabrina had entered her hotel room and set their shopping bags down.

"Yes—and it was the cutest thing ever," Sabrina said with a smile on her face. "I'm still glad that I gave birth to her, but hey, maybe she can take up wrestling when she's older?" She asked shrugging her shoulders.

"Hey that can be a possibility," Haylie said before her phone vibrated. She took her phone out of her pocket and saw that there was a text from Bryan.

_Hey, can u meet me at the back of the hotel ?_

"That Bryan?" Sabrina asked as Haylie put away her phone.

"Yeah—apparently he wants to meet me at the back of the hotel for some reason," Haylie said.

"Oh, can I come?" Sabrina asked. "This sounds interesting," She added.

"Yeah sure, but make sure your kind of hidden," Haylie said as her and Sabrina exited the room for the second time.

When Haylie and Sabrina made it to the back, Haylie walked a little bit more further into the area and waited a few minutes. When at least three minutes passed, she was about to walk away until she felt a tap on her right shoulder. She turned around and saw Bryan holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Awwhe," Haylie cooed as she grabbed the flowers from her boyfriend. "Thanks," She added.

"That's not all," Bryan said as he continued to say, "I need you by my side to share and care. I need you by my side to say how much I love you,"

"Bryan, what are you talking 'bout?" Haylie asked.

"There's this real special girl who's stolen my heart," Bryan said.

"Who?" Haylie asked.

Bryan got down on one knee and continued, "You," then he asked, "Will you marry me?"

Haylie had her mouth over her dropped mouth before saying, "Oh my God," Then she dropped her hand to her side, had a huge smile on her face before saying, "Yes!" Then went down to Bryan's level and hugged her now fiancée.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Yeah I decided to update this because…well I'm bored xD Anyways, enjoy :D :D**

"Hey Haylie!" Josh said calling to his sister as he saw her enter the arena. The blonde walked over to Josh then asked, "What?"

"Congrats on the engagement," Josh said hugging her sister.

"How the fuck do you know?" Haylie asked.

"Sabrina," Josh said.

"Did she tell anyone else?" Haylie asked.

"No, she thought you wanted to," Josh said.

"Speaking of those people," Haylie started as she grabbed her phone out of her pocket and dialled a certain number.

"_Hey bitch, what's up?" _Sydney asked.

"Nothing, but I got something great happening to me," Haylie said.

"_Mike's not annoying you?" _Sydney asked.

"Nope," Haylie said, then looking around herself to see if anyone was near her then said, "I'm about to get married,"

"_Seriously?" _Sydney asked.

"Yeah," Haylie said happily.

"_Congrats girl," _Sydney said.

"Thanks, and don't worry, your going to be a bridesmaid," Haylie said.

"_I better be," _Sydney said.

"Yeah yeah yeah if you don't, you're going to make me sit in a locked room by myself watching all 3 seasons of Jersey right?" Haylie asked.

Sydney was quiet before saying, "_Yeah basically,"_

Haylie rolled her eyes before saying, "Well I gotta go, talk to you soon," Then hung up.

"You just have to tell Sydney huh?" Josh asked as they were walking to Haylie's locker room.

"Well that's a no brainer Josh, she's my best friend and best friends tell each other everything," Haylie said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Am I going to at least be there in general?" Josh asked.

"No duh Josh," Haylie said with a roll of her eyes. "You're obviously going to be there," Then when they got to Haylie's locker room, Josh and Haylie hugged before Haylie entered the locker room and got ready for the evening.

"This match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Alex Riley from Cleveland, Ohio The Miz!"

Mike's theme started as him and Alex were doing their normal entrances…with Alex still holding a freaking briefcase (insert: -.- ). When Mike got inside the ring, he did his normal pose and when Alex was at the announcers table, Bryan's theme started up as him and Haylie walked to the stage.

"and his opponent, being accompanied to the ring by the WWE Champion Haylie Trudel, from Aberdeen, Washington he is the United States Champion Daniel Bryan!"

Haylie was currently wearing a Hello Kitty Gingeriffic Girls T-Shirt, Tripp Black and White Lace Chain Pants, Converse Chuck Taylor All Star Black Leather Slim High Tops and the WWE Championship on her stomach. The duo then entered the ring and each posed for the fans before Haylie exiting the ring and standing in Bryan's corner, he handed the ref the US belt then he signalled for the bell to ring for the match to begin.

_**FF a Few Minutes**_

Few minutes into the match, standing at least near the ring steps, Haylie saw the match was pretty even between the two Superstars but when Bryan tossed Mike over the top rope to the floor, and then when Haylie saw Mike (somewhat) look at her with a smirk on his face, Haylie knew she was going to be involved somehow…

..and she was right. When Bryan was about to drop kick through the 2nd and 3rd ropes to Mike, Mike pulled Haylie into the line of fire and Bryan accidentally drop kicked her in the face sending her basically bashing her head against the barricade.

Bryan instantly got out of the ring and asked, "Are you alright?"

Haylie looked at him and said, "Yeah, but go back and focus on beating the holy hell out of Miz,"

Bryan only nodded and kissed the top of Haylie's head before heading back into the match.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When the match was coming to an end, and after a cool form of a facebuster to Bryan from Mike and when Bryan was in position, Mike did the Skull Crushing Finale and got the one two three.

"Here is your winner, The Miz!"

After Mike was announced the winner, Haylie slid into the ring and made sure that Bryan was all right. When the two got to the back, Bryan asked, "Are you alright?"

Haylie sat on a crate and replied with, "Yeah, I'm not dead, so obviously you didn't hit me _that _hard,"

"Well you are easy to hit if your in the wrong place at the wrong time," Bryan commented with a shrug of his shoulders, but only received a hit on the arm by Haylie. "Ow," He said rubbing his arm from the shot.

"Guess your easy to hit at the wrong place at the wrong time," Haylie said with a small smile on her face.

"You punch hard by the way," Bryan commented.

"Really?" Haylie asked.

"Yes," Bryan said then Haylie got off the crate and hugged her fiancée before saying (sounding like she was sad), "I'm sorry,"

"Hey uh, guys," a stage hand said then motioned them to look at the camera because apparently they were on the Kiss Cam for the evening. Few seconds, Haylie opened her mouth to say something but Bryan went in and kissed her.


	3. Chapter 3

When she entered the hotel room after the Raw show, Haylie ended up taking out her cell phone and went and called her mom.

"_Hi sweetie," _Mary said as she picked up the phone on her end. "_How are you?"_

"I'm doing great Mom, listen, can I tell you something?" Haylie asked.

"_Yeah sure Hay, what is it?" _Mary asked.

"You remember that me and Bryan are dating right?" Haylie asked.

"_Yeah, what about that?" _Mary asked.

"Well, me and him aren't exactly dating anymore," Haylie said while biting her lower lip.

"_Aww did you two end it?" _Mary asked. "_If so, don't be sad over it, it was a decision that has to be made," _She added.

"Well, can I just say that Dad is sort of expected to write a speech soon," Haylie said.

"_Wait…what do you mean?" _Mary asked.

"Me and Bryan are…engaged!" Haylie said happily.

"_Are you serious sweetie?" _Mary asked.

"Yeah," Haylie replied.

"_Hold on, you gotta tell your father this," _Mary said as she got away from her end to get Haylie's father. "_Haylie, what did you say to your mother?" _Haylie's father Peter asked as soon as he got on the other end of the phone.

Haylie took a deep breath before replying with, "Me and Bryan are engaged,"

"_Congratulations sweetie," _Peter said. "_He's the only guy that you've ever dated that I liked,"_

"Yeah you keep on saying that Dad," Haylie said.

Peter laughed slightly before saying, "_Well, whenever the wedding is we'll definitely be there,"_

"Even if it means flying somewhere?" Haylie asked.

"_Yes, even if it means me and Mary would be flying to some tropical island or wherever you want it to be," _Peter said.

"Yay, well, I gotta go do some planning—"

"_Haylie, you got engaged for I don't know how long and yet your planning it?" _Peter asked.

"What Dad?" Haylie asked. "You know how I am when it comes to these things,"

"_I know sweetie, and that's something that you shouldn't change. Anyways, I'm going to let you go do whatever you need to do, just call us whenever bout wedding help if you need it," _Peter said.

"Alright Dad, love you," Haylie said. "and tell Mom that too,"

"_Love you to sweetie," _Peter said as Haylie hung up her phone, tossed it on the bed, walked over to the bed, sat on it and grabbed her laptop and…went to search on things for the wedding.

"You really do know that we got a whole while before planning for something like this?" Bryan asked as he walked into the room.

Haylie looked up at him and asked, "How do you know I was looking up things for the wedding?"

He went and sat beside Haylie then replied, "Please, whenever your on your computer your doing all kinds of research—and this is one of 'em,"

"I'm also listening to music, so not _totally _into wedding research," Haylie said as she opened her iTunes and pressed _PLAY _and instead of a song, the movie _South Park: Bigger. Longer & Uncut _started up.

"Do I have to ask?" Bryan asked.

"I love the show and I love the movie," Haylie said with a shrug of her shoulders. "and besides, it's funny as hell," She added with a huge smile on her face.

"I swear you act like you're a child," Bryan commented.

Haylie placed her head on Bryan's shoulder and looked at his face before asking, "But you love me though? Right?"

"Yeah, always will," Bryan said as he went and kissed Haylie and she gladly accepted the kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Next Day**_

"Hay sweetie," Bryan said as he walked in Haylie's room to see her sleeping…at approximately 12:30 in the afternoon. "Someone's here to see you," He added as he sat on the edge of the bed and gently shook Haylie awake.

"If it's Alison, tell her to suck it and leave me alone," Haylie said.

Bryan laughed a little before saying, "No, it's not her,"

"Then who would want to bother me at seven AM?" Haylie asked.

"Uh, Haylie?" Bryan asked.

"What?" Haylie asked.

"It's 12 something in the afternoon," Bryan pointed out.

"Oh," Haylie said actually getting out of bed. "Whoever is here for me is going to get a grave soon," She commented as her and Bryan made their way to the main part of the hotel where Haylie looked up and it instantly put a smile on her face. "Mommy!" Haylie shrieked as she ran over and hugged her mother.

"Hey Haylie, how are you sweetheart?" Mary asked as she accepted the hug from her daughter.

"Awesome," Haylie said then let go of her mother before asking, "Why are you here?"

"Well since I heard from you that your getting married, I decided that I'm going to come here and decide to help you two," Mary said.

"Oh Mrs Trudel you don't have to do that," Bryan said.

"But I want to," Mary said. "I've helped with Josh and Sabrina when they were about to get married, and I want to do the same for you," Mary said.

"Alright, if that's what you want," Haylie said, already knowing that it's very hard to argue with Mary—the sixty year old always knows what she wants and she gets it.

Mary and Bryan went and sat on the couch while Haylie sat on the ground in front of the table in front of them and Mary asked, "Alright have you two figured out a date yet at all?"

Bryan and Haylie were silent before both replying with, "No,"

"Well, I'm just offering a suggestion but what about the date that you two first dated?" Mary offered.

"Well we gotta see if Alison would give us that day off because it _is _on a Monday," Haylie said.

"That date would be possible," Mary started. "Or, Haylie, how about you two get married on the date of Bear-Bear and Nonna?" She offered.

"Nonna and Bear-Bear!" Haylie said sounding like she was two. "I miss 'em!"

"Uh, who _are _Nonna and Bear-Bear?" Bryan asked sounding _totally _confused.

"Nonna is Haylie's Aunt Nancy and Bear-Bear is Haylie's Uncle Brad, but when Haylie met them at seven months when she started talking, she couldn't pronounce those words, she went with Nonna and Bear-Bear, and apparently Uncle Brad looks like a bear," Mary said.

"Mom, did you _really _have to tell Bryan that?" Haylie asked.

"Why yes, yes I did," Mary said.

"So now this is possibly going to be a 'Embarrass Haylie Time'?" Haylie asked.

"Well if you count me telling Bryan about you dressing up like a small princess and saying something about ruling the world when you were two, then probably," Mary said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Mom," Haylie said—or more specifically whined that she said that.

"You were girly when you were a kid?" Bryan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe," Haylie said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"No maybe, she was definitely girly when she a kid," Mary said.


	5. Chapter 5

After deciding on a wedding date—which is 6/19/11—which was the wedding date of Haylie's Aunt Nancy and Uncle Brad, Mary and Bryan were out getting to know each other well before they were going to be mother-in-law and son-in-law respectfully, Haylie decided to lie on the couch watching whatever crap was on TV—and at that moment it was some infomercial for some exercise video Haylie couldn't remember the name when she heard a knock on the door.

"Hold on," Haylie yelled as she got off of the couch and walked over to the door and looked into the small hole on the door and saw a woman that she didn't recognize but she decided to open the door anyways to see the woman who had short light brown hair, brown eyes and was wearing a cute white blouse, flared blue jeans and black high heels.

"Um…sorry to be a little rude here but, do I know you?" Haylie asked.

Haylie moved out of the way slightly when she saw the woman enter the room and closed the door. "Name's Yasmin, Bryan's mother and soon to be your mother in law," Yasmin said holding out her hand.

Haylie shook it before asking, "You're Bryan's mother?"

"Yes, you thought I would be someone completely different?" Yasmin asked letting go of the WWE Champion's hand.

"Seriously to be honest, I thought you would've been the type of Mom who would want their son to date and possibly marry a classy girl, not some slut or something," Haylie said.

"Well from what Bryan keeps on telling me, you seem like a nice lady," Yasmin said as she sat on the couch then Haylie soon followed suit and sat beside the woman.

"Wait? Bryan talks to you 'bout me?" Haylie asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he basically says that your nice, sweet, beautiful, funny, amazing, caring, outgoing, and a whole lot of words that I just can't think off the top of my head, but I think the one that stood out the most was where he basically called you a goddess," Yasmin said.

"He seriously called me that?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah, I can swear on my life that's what he said," Yasmin said.

"Awwwhe, you're son is so freaking sweet," Haylie said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah—and he is right, you are what he says to me," Yasmin said.

"Another awwhe," Haylie said.

"What is your family like if you mind me asking?" Yasmin asked.

"Well, my mother, father, brother and sister are pretty cool, people you would get along with easily," Haylie said.

"That's nice to hear Haylie," Yasmin said. "Mind telling me about you in general Haylie?"

"I don't mind. Well, as you may know I'm from Long Island, New York. I'm basically a middle child, I have a 28 year old brother named Josh, who's happily married and has a beautiful baby girl and a 19 year old sister named Courtney. I was inspired to basically be a WWE Diva at the age of 12, but the next year later I was diagnosed with depression, and that totally wrecked all of my highschool life, actually tried to commit suicide on three occasions, but when—somehow I got rid of my depression at the age of fifteen I dropped out of highschool for the fact that I hate school. At the age of seventeen, I was accepted into a wrestling organization in New York called 'World of Unpredictable Wrestling' until I was nineteen because I got released. Then when I was twenty, I get a called from Mr. McMahon hearing him state that he wants me to sign a contract with WWE, so I did, and at the end result, I became the first ever Divas champion, held it more than any Diva, became the first Diva to unify the Divas and Womens Championship and possibly became the youngest person to hold the WWE Championship not to sure on that one….oh, and also met your son, dated him for about 5-6 months and about to get married to him," Haylie said.

"You sure had an eventful life," Yasmin commented.

"Yep, sure did,"


End file.
